The Destruction of Penny's Treasures
Penny and Young Simba walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Young Simba was covering Penny's eyes. "Simba, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Penny asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Young Simba said with a chuckle. After they went into the cottage, Simba closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Young Simba uncovered Penny's eyes. Penny gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Cody. "Oh, Simba! You are the best!" Penny exclaimed happily and gave him a hug. Penny then went around the statue and said "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Penny then said "Why, Cody, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Penny then laughed happily and spun around in joy. She stopped and gasped when she saw King John Smith in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Father!" Penny exclaimed in shock. Young Simba quickly. Timon was a few feet behind John Smith. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept patience until now, Penny!" John Smith said angrily. I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Penny bit her lip and began to explain "But, Father, I--" "Now, I'm going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal Outback boy from drowning?" John Smith demanded. "Look, Father, I had to!" Penny argued. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Penny, you know that! Everyone knows that!" John Smith shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Penny said. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" John Smith cried. "You're more greedy than Percival McCleach! You don't even know Cody!" Penny shouted. "Know him?! I don't have to know him!" John Smith shouted. "They're all the same! Spineless, savage, cold-hearted monsters and immortal hunters who capture fun 'n' games, incapable of having any feelings-" That did it for Penny, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "FATHER, I LOVE HIM!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Upon realizing what she had just said, Penny gasped and clamped her mouth closed. Young Simba and Timon gasped as well. John Smith looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his scepter and turned to Timon. He screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!?!" John Smith shouted. "Please, Your Majesty! Have mercy!" Timon cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Penny shouted. John Smith then turned back to Penny. "Have you finally lost your mind, Penny? He's an Australian human! You're Louisianaian human!" John Smith shouted. "It doesn't matter! I don't care anymore!" Penny pouted. "So help me, Penny, I will get through to you, and if talking to you isn't good enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" John Smith said, menacingly as his scepter glowed. John Smith's scepter glowed. Timon and Simba gasped and ran for cover. "Father!" Penny said, trying to make John Smith stop, but no avail. "No! No, father! Please, father, stop!" Then he set his sights on the statue of Cody. He pointed his scepter at it. "FATHER, NO!" Penny shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:Fan Fiction